Meet The Parents
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Killian Jones, meets his daughter's new boyfriend. Surprisingly, they've already met (future fic, in my KJMWWMH series)


**A/N so I got this idea, for when Eala Jones (Emma and Killian's daughter) brings home her boyfriend, to meet her parents. based way in the future of my KJMWWMH series with a new OC that is loosely introduced in this. It will be a bit before he is introduced in the actual series**

 _ **disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Eala sent off a text to her boyfriend, before she went upstairs to get ready. Killian was irritated. He knew Emma already knew who this boy was. He couldn't understand why his little princess, wouldn't tell him who it was that would attempt to court her. A bloody coward he was, too. What kind of man, wouldn't ask a father before courting his daughter?

"Babe, calm down. It's a different time. I didn't get David's permission, before I started dating you. I sure as hell know you didn't get his permission either." Emma informed him, leaning against the doorframe.

Killian sighed, looking up at Emma. She was dressed on the high end of casual, signifying that this was no normal dinner. "aye, luv. I know. It's just… I thought I would have some time yet. It seems only yesterday, I was holding her in the delivery room, marveling at how tiny she was, and today she's invited her first boyfriend home to meet us."

His wife, moved into the room, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I know, it's every dad's wish, that their daughter would wait till their thirty until they dated."

"Thirty?" Killian scoffed. "Try forty!" he told her. "I had hoped that her papa being a fearsome pirate would keep them well away!"

Emma chuckled. "Oh, Killian…" she started. "Everyone knows, you haven't been that pirate for some time. Except for when it comes to Eala. I remember when she was four, and Gideon Gold, pulled her braids."

"Gold put him up to it, I know he did!" Killian defended.

"They were kids. My point is, I know you're protective, but some things we don't get a choice in. Who our children date is one of them. Do you think I liked it when Henry started dating Violet? Or when Liam gets old enough, that I'll like it when he starts dating?"

Killian sighed. "No, but thankfully, Liam is only ten, we should still have some time. I see where you're coming from, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Emma smiled, and he saw something dangerous in it. "Oh, you don't have any idea." She told him cryptically, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Now, I gotta go finish pulling supper out of the oven, he should be here any minute."

Killian nodded, just as the bell rang. He went to the door, and saw a silhouette in the window. He took a deep breath, and put on his best Captain Hook face, and pulled it open, relaxing when he saw Gideon on the other side. It was still nerve-wracking having the boy that had almost killed his wife, wandering around town, growing up with his daughter, after Emma gave him a second chance, but he had come terms with it in the last seventeen years.

"Gideon, what are you doing here? Did Belle need something?" He asked, since sometimes, Belle, would send him with books.

Gideon shifted nervously. "Actually, sir… Mr. Jones…" he began.

Killian began to feel a little stirring of unease inside of him. "What's wrong, Gideon?" he asked.

Emma came out of the kitchen, and beamed at the young Gold. "Hey, Gideon! We're just about set, E will be down in a few minutes"

Gideon smiled, and pulled out what he had been hiding behind his back, revealing a bundle of flowers. "These are for you, Mrs. Jones."

Killian was looking between them, realization dawning. "no…" he murmured. Gideon didn't react. The Crocodile's spawn? His daughter, was dating the Crocodile's spawn? How long had this been going on? Had they kissed? Was this some elaborate form of torture devised by Rumpelstiltskin? Emma knew about this? She let this happen? How did he not see this sooner? How could he let this happen? "You mean? You're… you're…"

"Gideon!" Eala cried from the top of the steps, and ran down towards the boy in question. Gideon caught her, and Killian almost fainted, when Eala kissed him.

Killian felt like he was seeing from a distance, everything darkening as he zeroed in on Gideon Gold with his arms around his daughter. "Bloody hell."

"Dad, meet my boyfriend, Gideon." Eala introduced, biting her lip, and smiling at her father expectantly.

Killian couldn't breathe. "Am I being, punked?" he asked in a small voice.

Emma burst out laughing, as Eala's face fell, and Gideon coughed.

 **Please review**


End file.
